Walking Travesty
by drakenleigh
Summary: Isabella Swan's life was perfect until suddenly it wasn't. But life happens and as Bella learned sometimes you just have to roll with it and hold it together long enough to pick up the pieces. Maybe her new neighbor Jasper can help with that.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to S.M., I just like to play with her characters**

* * *

><p>"We are gathered here today to honor the life of…" Bella tuned out the sounds of the priests voice out as she stared at the coffin. She could not believe he was gone.<p>

Six months, that was how long he fought. For six months she was by his side for every surgery, every round of chemo, every tracheostomy cleaning, every bed bath, and every single bout of nausea and diarrhea. She was there when his hair fell out, she was there when his skin became so thin and sensitive that he could hardly stand to have a blanket cover his overly thin, chilled body and she was there holding his hand when he took his last breath.

Bella had loved that man with her entire heart and the only regret she had was that she did not spend more time with him when she could.

Six months is all it had taken for Isabella Swan's life to turn upside down. In just six short months she had lost her job, her boyfriend, her home and in the end her father.

Six months.

A lot can happen in six months.

As people began shuffling passed Bella offering their condolences, she couldn't help but wonder what the next six would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was really short but after looking at my first chapter which I'm working on I felt it really needed this lead in. I'm really excited about this story and I hope it's caught your attention. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em I just play with 'em

* * *

><p>Bella sighed as she stared at her reflection. The dark circles under her eyes and the frown lines that now graced her young face told just as much as the date that was mocking her on the calendar. It had been a year since her life had turned upside down; if someone had told her then where she would be on this particular day, she would probably have laughed in their face.<p>

After all, this particular date was supposed to be the happiest of her life. A year ago she had been optimistic about Charlie's diagnosis of cancer. She had known that he would survive to walk her down the aisle and give her away to the love of her life.

Because that was what Edward was, right? The love of her life that would support her through anything?

Wrong, because apparently taking a leave of absence from work and temporarily moving back west to take care of your fiancé's dying father when you realized that he was taking a turn for the worst was just a bit too much for Edward to take. This became blaringly obvious to Bella when she walked in on him screwing Charlie's hospice nurse Tanya on a day Bella had just had enough and decided to take a quick walk to get some fresh air. Care giver role strain, Tanya had called it when she suggested for Bella to take a walk… Right.

Bella rolled her eyes as she remembered how loving Edward had been when she had broken down as Charlie had continued to moan in pain. It had been a particularly rough night on Charlie because the dosage of morphine his doctor had prescribed had stopped working and Hospice wouldn't be there to up it until that morning. The breakthrough pain had been excruciating for Charlie and Bella had sat with him all night as he moaned and wreathed restlessly.

Edward had been so loving when he wrapped his arms around her comforting her, telling her to take a break and let Tanya take care of Charlie for a while. He had convinced her to, that Tanya would take care of everything and she had, Bella just didn't know that everything included him too.

Sighing once again she quickly pulled her lifeless dull hair into a ponytail and turned away from the mirror before she could think any more on the last year of her life. The past was the past, and she was here for a new start.

Walking into her kitchen she grabbed a leash from the open box on the counter and rolled her eyes at overgrown mutt that was snoozing on her newly placed couch, "Come on Jake," she called patting her leg. Jake had been a gift for Charlie that Bella had surprised him with when she realized how lonely he was after she had left for college. At first he had grumbled about it but Jakes playful and loyal personality had quickly won him a place in Charlie's heart till the very end and now… now he belonged to Bella because she just didn't have the heart to give him away after Charlie had passed.

The dog lazily opened his eyes and slowly made his way off the couch being sure to take the time to stretch before making his way over to Bella and plopping down on his belly once again. Bella laughed as she bent down and fastened the leash to his collar, "Come on you lazy lug, it's time to explore our new neighborhood."

The new apartment had been yet another thing that Bella had quickly had to accept. Shortly after Charlie's death, Bella learned that despite his rather large life insurance policy and benefit package that he had earned as the police chief of Forks that it still didn't cover everything and between Hospice, the hospital and the mortgage something had had to go. So, with a heavy heart Bella had decided to sell her father's home.

Bella grabbed her cell phone and keys off the counter and sighed as she noticed the missed messages that filled her screen. Opening the door with her free hand she rolled her eyes and clicked on the first message, "Well Jake, looks like Alice is having another crisis; wonder what it is this time?"

Alice Brandon had been Bella's roommate at Northwestern. Like Bella Alice had been an only child but unlike Bella, Alice tended to be fashion obsessed, boy crazy and a bit self-absorbed. Despite that, under all the makeup and overpriced clothes Alice had a large heart and they had quickly developed a lasting friendship.

The dog yipped impatiently and began to pace the hallway as Bella locked the door behind her. Placing her keys in her pocket Bella wrapped the leash around her wrist and continued looking through her messages, "Hold on Jake, just let me read through these messages and then we'll go for our run," Bella promised as the dog began to circle her.

Ignoring her dog's incessant yips, she poured over message after message from Alice whining about her boyfriend Garrett and their problem of the moment. Apparently Garrett had the nerve to tell Alice that she should spend the day with him instead of going shopping like she had wanted to. Bella couldn't help but shake her head as she continued to read through them. She loved her best friend but sometimes Alice was a little much. Finally reading through the last of the twenty seven messages from Alice she clicked the reply button and tried to think of a response that would appease her best friend.

As she was typing the message out she registered the sound of a door opening quickly followed by Jakes growl. Glancing down at her dog, Bella felt her heart drop down to her stomach as she noticed how he had twisted the leash around her legs. "Jake, no, don't…" It was too late. Bella felt the leash pull tight across her legs as Jake darted towards the door and screamed as she tipped forward. She quickly lost grip on her phone and threw her hands forward to catch herself. When she felt them make contact with something she squeezed her eyes closed bracing for impact.

"Whoa there," a masculine voice uttered as warm arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her decent.

Bella silently registered the sound of Jakes growls as he scratched at her neighbor's door before opening her eyes. When she did she met an intense set of hazel eyes staring into her own, "hi," she whispered.

He smiled, "Hi there, you okay?"

Bella blushed, "Oh God, yes, I'm sorry… I just…here, let me," she stammered embarrassed as she tried to untangle herself from him and the leash simultaneously.

He chuckled as he grabbed her arms to keep her from falling over, "allow me," he requested as he crouched down in front of her placing a warm hand on her bare calf to steady her as he freed her from the leash.

Bella gulped as she stared down at the beautiful man in front of her. He was tall, at least 6'2 and had a lean, muscular build and the most gorgeous set of blond curls that Bella had ever seen that just reached his chin. And that smile, oh Jesus that smile made her legs weak when teamed with that southern accent he had.

She cringed in embarrassment as she felt him run his hand down her calf to free it from the leash. She had neglected to shave last night and now she was seriously regretting that decision. At least he seemed gentlemen enough not to mention it.

He patted her leg, "there you go, all free." He smiled as he stood up, "I'm Jasper by the way." He added holding a hand out towards her.

Bella returned the smile, "Bella, and I'm really sorry about all this, Jakes not usually so rambunctious."

He laughed, "It's no problem, really, I'm just glad I was here to catch you."

Bella blushed and looked away noticing the scratches Jake was currently leaving on Jasper's front door, "Jake, knock it off!" She yelled. Jake whined once before plopping on his stomach to pout.

"Well at least he minds," Jasper noted as he watched the dog mind his master.

Bella sighed, "Yeah, he's pretty good most of the time. He just has this thing about cats that we were never able to train out of him, sorry about your door."

"Cats huh? Well that explains it," Jasper chuckled.

Bella was confused, "explains what?"

"Why he attacked my door, he must smell Princess Leia."

Bella giggled, "You have a cat named Princess Leia?"

Jasper blushed, "Yes, I found her by the dumpster one day nursing a broken leg, and really what else would you name a cat? Princess Leia fits."

Bella laughed, "If you say so."

Jasper joined her, "Okay so I might have had a bit of a crush on Carrie Fisher growing up, but the name really does fit her, I swear."

Bella grinned, "I believe you, and really I think it's kind of adorable."

Jasper smirked, "Adorable huh…I can work with that."

Bella blushed and looked over at Jake as he started growling again. Noticing her cellphone she bent down and picked it up, "guess that's my cue to go before he goes crazy again. Umm, thanks again Jasper, for catching me. You probably saved me a trip to the ER; I'll have to make it up to you sometime over coffee or maybe dinner."

Jasper unleashed his knee weakening smile as walked with her to the door of their complex, " I like the sound of that. It was nice meeting you Bella."

"It was nice meeting you as well Jasper, and really thanks again, I swear I'll make it up to you one way or another." She called as Jake began to pull her down the sidewalk.

Jasper smirked as he stopped in front of his car, "I just might hold you to that."

Bella blushed and sped up to keep Jake from dragging her. When they turned the corner she sighed and ruffled Jakes fur, "oh, the things you get me in to boy. You're lucky I love you, you big lug."

Jake yipped happily as he wagged his tail.

Bella smiled as she took in her new neighborhood, things in Seattle seemed to be looking up.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did ya think?


End file.
